clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Wolinski
Jake Wolinski is a recurring character in the seventh season of Clearwater. He is a family-oriented man, wanting to settle down with someone probably due to lack of family in his own life. He is responsible and understanding, always seeing things from others' perspectives. He starts dating his employee, Scott Taylor and is soon integrated into his friend group. From this, he starts a fashion line with Lana Davis, which is unveiled at her Christmas Ball. He has a disdain for Scott's ex-boyfriend, Dex, who he fights for Scott's attention over, eventually leading to their breakup at the end of the seventh season. He is portrayed by Garrett Clayton. Character History Season 7 In Heatstroke, he walks into the employee door at Pac Sun, confusing Peyton and Scott who tell him it is for employees only. He tells them that he is the new manager and introduces himself. After they introduce themselves, he recognizes their names from their last manager and tells them he heard they're a dream team. He tells them that he knows who to come to if they have questions and smiles at them before leaving to the back room. Jake is later seen talking to Peyton and Willow and Scott notices, sneaking into the back and trying to change the schedule to give himself more hours. Jake walks in and catches him, shocking Scott who asks him if he's a ninja. Jake jokes and does ninja moves, but then gets serious and asks Scott what he was doing and warns him that he hates liars and to just tell him the truth. After Scott explains why he was trying to give himself more hours, Jake tells him to calm down and tells him he's not going to fire him. Instead, Jake tells him to step aside and confirms the new schedule, giving him the hours he changed, which shocks Scott. Jake tells him that he'll give him the hours that he needs, but not to go behind his back and expect for him to be a stupid new manager again. Scott apologizes profusely, and Jake tells him not to spaz again, saying he knows where he's coming from because he's paying his way through college. After Jake starts asking questions about Scott's life, he finds out Scott was kicked out for being gay and tells him he left his family for the same reason. Jake tells him that he's going to be okay on his own and to come to him if he needs anything and calls him a spaz again before patting him on the back and leaving. Appearances Relationships Scott Taylor Main Article: Scott-Jake Relationship * Start Up: Young and Menace (706) * Break Up: All I Want For Christmas is You (2) (724) ** Reason: Scott could not choose between Jake and Dex and decided to focus on himself. Trivia * He is the first manager to be in a relationship with one of their employees. * He is the first character to be HIV+. Quotes * "Oh, sorry. I’m the new manager. My name’s Jake Wolinski." (First Line) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:LGBT Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8